Яυмσяѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¿Lamentable? ¿El hecho de que te pasaras la noche con alguien, ni más ni menos, como Francesco Bernoulli? —Inquirió, y el agobio de la rubia le pareció bastante encantador." Tal vez, tratar de buscar ayuda con una fan de su rival no había sido tan buena opción como se lo permitía una medida desesperada.::...::Humanizado::...::fem!McQueenxFrancesco::...


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars o Cars2 me pertenece, la canción de referencia tampoco y mucho menos la asombrosa portada. Anyways, ¡sin fines de lucro~!**

 ** _Hey_! Como lo prometido es deuda, se termina el año y la inspiración anduvo de la mano con el reproductor de mi celular —que debía pasar seguidas muchas canciones relacionadas con las películas/el juego de mi infancia/la OTP (?— porque logró ignorar épicamente cierto tráiler... mi deber era pasar con esta pequeña contribución, para variar un poco :'3.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Post-Cars2, uso de genderbender, probable OoC por el pseudo-humor absurdo... y eso (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **Я** **umors.**

* * *

 _«I don't know where they're getting their news,  
but I'm not mad if tonight it comes true…  
I wanna start some rumors with you.»_

* * *

 **T** al vez no fuese la única, pero la primera prueba concreta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ahí eran los evidentes restos de lipstick —entre las demás marcas de maquillaje— que quedaban en la funda de su almohada… además del idiota que seguía durmiendo a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura del mismo modo que podría hacerlo con la almohada o algún ridículo animal de felpa.

 _Por si el calor no era lo suficientemente insoportable en esa época del año…_

Rebufó, quitándose algo del cabello que caía frente a sus ojos; ese era uno de los problemas de que fuera tan lacio, y parte de la razón por la que solía usarlo en una coleta cuando no tenía que estar frente a algún tipo de público en especial. De todas formas, no era momento para distraerse con algo tan banal. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a… _eso_? Sí, aquel italiano había sido demasiado insistente y, probablemente, ganó por cansancio, pero eso no la justificaba _del todo._

Aprovechando el sueño pesado que demostraba tener el otro, logró escabullirse del abrazo e ir en busca de su ropa, desparramada por el suelo… que reconoció como el de una de las habitaciones del Cozy Cone, provocándole el repentino temblor en las rodillas que trató de ignorar a toda costa.

 _No-podía-ser._

«Todo esto no debe ser más que un gran malentendido.»

También trató de convencerse de que el panorama podría ser peor, aunque no se lo creyó hasta que consideró que la prensa podía enterarse y, en ese entonces, su palabra no valdría nada.

Tomó cada prenda con la misma rapidez y agilidad que usó al vestirse y, tras verse al espejo, optó por ponerse un par de lentes de sol una vez terminó de atar su cabello. Con más que suerte, alguien podría explicarle bien qué era lo que había sucedido… o, al menos, el por qué su habitación estaba repleta de pétalos de… rosa, o esas flores que algunos admiradores y sus amigos dejaron para animarle antes de la carrera; la jaqueca era demasiada como para molestarse por otro detalle sin importancia.

No quería que le agradara y, mucho menos, empezar a acostumbrarse a ver lo bien que quedaban con el resto del decorado, dedicado a sus múltiples logros otorgados en el transcurso de su carrera. Su orgullo seguía estando primero.

—Maldición.

Sin importarle, cerró la puerta del cuarto entre gruñidos, maldiciones y con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Realmente, Bernoulli le seguía sacando de sus casillas, y el color en sus mejillas lo demostraba bastante.

* * *

— **S** iempre supe que sería del tipo romántico.

—Sally, no estás ayudando —comentó casi entre dientes, apretando su entrecejo con la mano que no tenía apoyada sobre la mesa. No quería mostrarse muy interesada, pero era difícil mantener esa postura cuando la abogada divagaba fácilmente cada vez que tocaban el tema—. ¿Podemos volver al lamentable punto principal de todo esto, _por favor_?

— ¿Lamentable? ¿El hecho de que te pasaras la noche con alguien, ni más ni menos, como Francesco Bernoulli? —Inquirió, y el agobio de la rubia le pareció bastante encantador—. Lo siento, es inevitable.

Tal vez, tratar de buscar ayuda con una fan _de su rival_ no había sido tan buena opción como se lo permitía una medida desesperada, aún si ella era una de sus mejores amigas desde hace años; Sally sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

—Oficialmente, mi vida acabó con esto —comentó Lady, dejándose caer sobre la mesa que las separaba con un caprichoso aire derrotado—. Tendré que preparar mi testamento antes de que caiga la noche…

—No seas tan dramática, Letritas —reprochó la otra, aún divertida—. Todos los demás corredores se irán esta tarde, y no creo que quieras verte desanimada frente a todos tus fanáticos y la prensa; mucho menos después de haber cumplido el sueño de la mayoría de admiradoras de _Francesco…_

—No lo hagas —retó, incorporándose lo suficiente para tratar de fulminarla por encima del vidrio oscuro de las gafas que se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz.

— _Bernoulli_ —terminó de mencionar, entonando con el tono soñador que tanto detestaba escuchar la campeona de la Hudson Hornet Piston Cup—. Sigo sin saber por qué estás tan molesta si, por lo que dijiste, fue mejor de lo que podía imaginar.

Un pinchazo invadió su sien, tan rápido como un rayo; aunque fuesen celos, la corredora creyó firmemente que había sido por su —nuevamente— herido orgullo.

— ¡Me rebajé al nivel de una ramera de carreras frente a mi rival! —chilló Lady al instante, con las mejillas encendidas y los puños apretados, aunque no fue hasta que distinguió la mirada de los demás presentes en la cafetería sobre ella que notó lo que había gritado, entre cohibida e irritada—. D-Diablos…

No era como si los murmullos, de alguna forma, fueran a salir de ese café, pero seguían siendo algo incómodos para lidiar.

— ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste, McQueen? —preguntó una interesada Carla Veloso, alejándose del mostrador de la cafetería para aproximarse hacia esa mesa.

Como primera respuesta, la chica que portaba el #95 negó con la cabeza, sellando sus labios, al rosa natural en vez de estar revestidos de rojo. Aún cuando Sally palmeó su hombro para darle apoyo, siguió tensa.

—Anímate, Letritas —apoyó—, quizá podamos tener una de esas charlas de chicas que tanto te hacen falta.

—Debo admitir que tener a McQueen como otra chica en la competencia me alivió bastante —comentó la brasilera del #8, sentándose al lado de Sally con completa confianza—, así que una charla _entre amigas_ como despedida no podría ser tan malo, ¿no? —siguió, guiñándole el ojo a la rubia, que seguía reacia ante todo.

—Entre nosotras debemos apoyarnos —resaltó Sally, serena.

—Y es muy necesario que yo esté presente en ella —agregó de pronto la dueña del lugar, pasándole una bandeja a una de las mellizas que trabajaban en el lugar antes de acercarse también, quedando frente a la mesa—. Bien, pequeña, hora de contar todos los detalles de lo que pasó entre ese galán y tú.

Definitivamente, Lady estaba atrapada; con todos esos pares de ojos sobre ella, no tenía forma de excusarse e ir a refugiarse en el único lugar donde creía que podría estar segura: en el depósito de Mater.

Sus uñas, pintadas acorde la bandera de cuadros, golpetearon la superficie de la mesa con bastante impaciencia mientras en su cara se formaba una rara y tambaleante sonrisa después de comprobar que todas las salidas estaban libres.

— ¿En serio quieren que hable? —preguntó, asegurándose de ver a cada una de las presentes, como solía hacer cuando debía enfrentarse a una conferencia de prensa. Una vez todas parecieron asentir de forma sincronizada, la rubia resaltante golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas al ponerse de pie, firme—. ¡Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión!

Y… eso fue todo.

Para sorpresa de las demás, sin decir más, la #95 salió corriendo descaradamente del v8.

Nunca antes había agradecido tanto su buena condición física y su agilidad mental. No necesitaba su auto para volar cual cohete si era preciso.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la niña?

Mientras tanto, afuera, Sheriff y Ramone sólo se dedicaron a verla cruzar el aparcamiento a la velocidad de la luz, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo; el primero, llevándose una dona a la boca cuando el segundo buscaba algún lugar con sombra.

—Quizás tiene algún problema hormonal o algo —fue la respuesta del tatuador, alzando hombros—. Su cara estaba más roja de lo normal, ¿no, Sheriff?

* * *

— **T** odas están locas… ¡Completamente locas!

Mater le había alcanzado una bebida al poco tiempo de que la vio llegar y tuvo que dejar su trabajo, comentando algo sobre un merecido descanso y otras cosas que no llegó a comprender.

— ¿Pasó algo, McQueen? —Quiso saber, sentándose a su lado en aquella vieja banca de madera bajo el techado exterior del lugar—. Pareces algo molesta.

Conocía varias facetas de su mejor amiga y no le extrañaba cuando actuaba de forma tan brusca, aún si no llegaba a comprender lo que trataba de decir o de lo que se quejaba pero, definitivamente, esa mañana lucía… diferente.

—Lo estoy —respondió sin verle, sorbiendo de manera tan distraída como su mirada quedaba puesta en algún punto sin definir—, y mucho.

El moreno pasó una mano por su nuca, pensando un poco sobre ello.

Ciertamente, como parte de su equipo, sabía que ella no había perdido la última carrera del WGP como para seguir enojada consigo misma (o con él, como sucedió en Japón). Sin embargo, lo que sucedía debía ser algo de lo que la rubia no quería hablar, y eso sólo podía involucrar a una persona en particular ya que, si hubiese sido en verdad por culpa del calor, Lady no habría salido de su cómoda habitación con aire acondicionado.

—Pero creí que tú y el señor Fantochesco ya eran amigos —soltó al pensarlo en voz alta… y obtuvo su respuesta cuando, por aquella inocente y descuidada mención, la #95 casi se ahoga.

— ¡S-Sólo quise quedar bien ante los demás! —atinó a decir tras las elegantes y necesarias bocanas de aire que necesitó para recobrarse (junto con los torpes palmeos de Mater), con el rostro nuevamente enrojecido—. Fue… _fue como un evento de exhibición, ¿comprendes, amigo?_

— ¿La fiesta de anoche también fue uno de esos elegantes eventos a los que no me dejabas ir? —inquirió al confundirse aunque, en vez de recibir un regaño o alguna justificación, pudo apreciar cómo todo el color desaparecía del rostro de Lady después de que dejase de parpadear reiteradamente.

— ¿Anoche…?

Mater asintió con la seguridad que le hacía falta a su amiga.

—Ajá. Tú trataste de beber más que el señor Fantochesco, luego ambos se fueron porque apenas podías estar de pie y empezaste a coquetear con tus demás compañeros…

— ¿Eh? —Si el pánico de antes no era suficiente, comenzaba a creer que no podría volver a competir por el resto de su vida; ni siquiera estaba segura de poder volver a verles a la cara—. ¿C-Con ellos…? ¿Todos ellos…? _¿Los competidores…?_

—… Antes de que la señorita Sally también les ayudara y les explicara a tus amigos por qué actuabas así —continuó, divertido al recordar la secuencia de actos—; dijo que todo era una broma que solías hacer todos los años. Hubiese sido tan gracioso si eso no fuera una mentira, ¿lo imaginas?

En el primer instante, a Mater no le preocupó que Lady no reaccionase pero, cuando los segundos pasaron a ser minutos de silencio sepulcral, atinó a apoyar una mano en su hombro para sacudirla un poco como forma de llamar su atención, mas nada pasó. La rubia siguió en trance, sonriendo de forma perdida conforme seguía pasando el tiempo.

En menos de una noche había tirado por el drenaje todo el respeto que se ganó en años, y ni siquiera sabía cómo excusar tal irresponsabilidad, aún si todo había pasado en su hogar y sus amigos podían ayudar a excusarla.

— ¿McQueen?

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura de que…?

— ¡Rayos! ¡No! —confesó, irritada—. Quiero que la tierra me trague en este preciso momento.

— ¿No puede ser después? —Ignorando involuntariamente el perdido tono con el que la rubia volvía a dramatizar, el de ojos verdes se giró hacia ella—, el señor Fantochesco dijo que quedaron de verse antes de que su equipo vaya al aeropuerto.

—Tsk. —Como primera reacción, frunció el entrecejo antes de chasquear la lengua y apartar la mirada. Teniendo en cuenta lo supuestamente sucedido, podía ser tan falso como cierto—. No es como sí vaya a verlo de todas maneras…

— ¿No? —Repitió Mater, alzando ambas cejas—. McQueen, él está aquí, ahora mismo —le avisó, señalando hacia la entrada del depósito… en donde se podía apreciar tan bien a ese italiano como él podía hacerlo con ellos mientras saludaba casualmente— y creo que también quiere demasiado esa cita.

Un tic apareció en uno de los párpados de la corredora, que seguía culpándose por no ser capaz de predecir los movimientos del piloto de F1.

—Yo también lo creo —murmuró, apretando una vez más los puños.

Aunque podía volver a usar el viejo truco de escapar para zafar de esa encrucijada, reconocía que era demasiado absurdo actuar como una niña frente al sujeto con el que quería dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ser el centro de coqueteos de cualquiera que considerase tener _algo_ de buen gusto, pero eso cambiaba cuando ese tipo entraba en escena.

Realmente, lo menos que quería era parecer una niña ante él.

* * *

— **D** ejaré a los enamorados solos.

Sólo con esa frase, Mater la había, prácticamente, abandonado… sin contar que también fue lo que provocó su falta de habla, anexada indiscutiblemente con la fuente de sus breves balbuceos.

Sabía bastante bien lo distraído que podía ser aquel conductor de grúa pero, en ese momento, se sentía desorientada mientras, ajeno a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Francesco sólo se dedicaba a ver marchar al moreno.

«Debe de estar disfrutando hacerme quedar como una imbécil», se dijo con convicción al verlo tan relajado aunque, apenas el italiano volteó a verla, no tuvo tiempo para disimular su sobresalto.

— _Va bene?_ —soltó, riendo ligeramente.

— ¿El que Mater nos deje solos? —Por el contrario, en la voz de Lady no había ninguna pizca de tolerancia, y su actitud era aún más arisca que antes—. Sí… Tampoco es la primera vez que "me ayuda" de una forma similar.

Curioso, el #1 cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que ha hecho?

—Sin duda, presentarme contigo en esa fiesta del Grand Prix —soltó sin pensar, burlona luego de colocar cada mano a cada lado de su cadera y devolverle una mirada de soslayo.

— _Perché sei così cattiva,_ McQueen?

Con fingido tono lastimero, el de ojos caobas adelantó los mismos pasos que la rubia retrocedió recelosamente; el dignarse a hablarle (después de estar evitándolo toda la mañana) no significaba que hubiesen hecho las paces...

Para empezar: _¿por qué seguía tan a la defensiva?_ Si algo había pasado, había sido totalmente consentido, le gustase o —como era el caso— no y, en teoría, _debía_ seguir adelante y dejar que Harv se encargara de _solucionar ese malentendido_ , aunque era su mismo orgullo el que se lo impedía, y eso debía ser lo que la fastidiaba tanto. De haberse tratado de cualquier otro competidor, no hubiese sido más que un desliz por ebriedad… _pero Bernoulli tenía algo_ , especial, irritante, _atrayente…_

Sin motivo aparente en el exterior, Lady golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

 _Perfecto._ Estaría molestaría con Sally durante una temporada por haberle metido ideas locas a su inconsciente.

— ¿Acaso crees que no sé que, seguramente, presumiste ante todos que nos acostamos anoche? —acusó entre dientes, entrecerrando la mirada al señalarle, aunque no encontró la mueca que esperaba en el rostro del otro.

— _Io non sono un figlio di puttanna_ —apuntó, sin inmutarse—; además, para eso están los rumores, _sai?_

—Por supuesto que lo sé —volvió a reponer por instinto, resentida hasta recapitular lo mencionado—. Momento. ¿Tú no dijiste nada? _¿Nada…?_

— _Niente._ Puedes comprobar que Francesco no dijo nada a nadie —respondió, aprovechando el momento para acercarse y, de paso, tomar delicadamente su mentón—, _e tu?_

La rubia mordió su labio inferior, parte por su altivez y la otra parte fue por la cercanía, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta en qué posición se había puesto ella sola al hablar con Sally, que había hecho que Carla Veloso se enterara junto a Flo y…

 _Mater era el único que no debería poder atar tantos cabos, ¿no?_ Sí, igualmente, ella era la única culpable por delatarse sola.

—No —contestó, esforzándose por no vacilar en el momento en el que apoyaba las manos en su pecho para marcar cierta distancia entre ellos—, no me importó tanto como para contarle a alguien nada —mintió con una forzosa sonrisa, tratando de desafiarle.

— _Davvero?_ —Presionó al acercarse más de la cuenta, haciendo gala de una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas cuando pasaba cómodamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. _Perché_ Francesco no piensa lo mismo.

Sin darle más tiempo que el necesario para tratar de volver a retroceder en el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, Lady terminó por tropezar con sus propios pies y, por consecuencia, no sólo caer de espalda sobre el suelo. Obviamente, el italiano había intentado evitar la caída apenas sus sentidos le alertaron, pero la gravedad siempre tenía otros planes para convenientes momentos como esos.

—Comienzo a cuestionarme si en verdad piensas —musitó, adolorida y viendo el radiante cielo sobre ellos. Podría ponerse a discutir, pero creía que volvía a caer en la resignación por cansancio—. Uh…

—McQueen —volvió a llamarle el castaño, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y cada rodilla al lado de su cuerpo para seguir fastidiándola con el peso extra sobre si figura—, si éstas eran tus intenciones desde el comienzo… ¿por qué no ir a un lugar más _privato_? —curioseó con una nueva sonrisa aunque, en vez de llevar los labios hacia los de la #95, decidió ir primero hacia su cuello.

— ¡Yo no tenía ninguna intención! —reclamó, tratando de alejarlo lo más posible cuando no buscaba alejarse por sí misma de las caricias ante las que no quería volver a ceder—. ¡Tú eres el de las ideas raras!

— _Io?_ —Repitió cerca de su oído, divirtiéndose más y más con cada reacción o sonrojo de la chica en negación—. Eso no es lo que parecía ayer…

— ¡Deja de inventar cosas! —Rezongó, comenzando a golpearlo para enfatizar su punto—. ¡Yo no…!

— ¿Tú no…? —siguió para hacerla rabiar, cosa que se reflejó en su celestina mirada cuando ambas se enfrentaron.

—Cállate, ¿sí? —Gruñó aunque, en vez de seguir protestando, quedó serenamente quieta a pesar de mantener su ceño fruncido—. Y deja de ir tan rápido.

— _Ma…_

—Tampoco lo malinterpretes —aclaró de inmediato y con mirada fiera, tan sutil como el filo de una daga podría ser.

Sin embargo, terminó sonriendo levemente al apartar la vista.

No, no estaba de acuerdo… _pero tampoco estaba en desacuerdo_ , y tratar de dejarse llevar no podía ser tan malo como última instancia.

Según ella, ya había arruinado su reputación, así que _¿qué más daba aprovecharse de eso y del ardiente italiano que tenía encima?_ Siempre podría seguir culpando a Sally por las cosas que pasaran más adelante; después de todo, ella fue la que la hizo notar que era la única que podía seguir alcanzando las expectativas impuestas.

 _Y mejor ella que cualquier otra ramera de carreras, ¿no?_

* * *

 **E** l dolor de cabeza se había atenuado durante la calurosa tarde, aunque amenazaba con regresar cada vez que Sally se le acercaba para hacerle alguna pregunta o tratar de sacarle algún detalle, como si fuese algún tipo de alarma interna. Había veces en las que era disimulada y otras, como era el caso, en las que no se molestaba en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Por enésima vez —empezó a decirle a la abogada, aún si su vista se fijaba en despedir de lejos a Carla Veloso y a su equipo técnico—, no pasó nada en el depósito de Mater, ¿entendido?

— ¿Estás segura de que no jugaron un poco? —Insistió, tomándose tanta libertad como solía hacerlo cuando compartía cosas con Flo—. Te veías mucho más feliz cuando regresaste al Cozy Cone, puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera.

La #95 tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para aparentar que lo último no le tomó desprevenida ni que la dejó con curiosidad por saber qué tanto comentaban los residentes de Radiator Springs cuando ella no estaba presente.

 _¿Acaso había sido tan evidente?_

—Prefiero no hacerlo —respondió, dándose la vuelta con una mediana sonrisa luego de haber cerrado su campera roja hasta el cuello, en caso de que alguna marca no pasara desapercibida—, confío en ti y en todos los demás, ¿recuerdas? —agregó, en parte, por tratar de hacerla sentir culpable, aunque no consiguió que la indirecta llegase.

En vez de contestar algo, Sally pasó a buscar el celular que solía cargar dentro de su bolso de mano.

—Lo que me recuerda —le avisó cuando su rostro lucía tan sorprendido como curioso—, ¿has oído los nuevos rumores?

Su semblante desentendido lució como si lo hubiese ensayado.

— ¿Qué rumores?

— ¡Al fin McQueen y el señor Fantochesco están saliendo! —Canturreó por lo alto Mater, haciéndose notar a un lado de sus dos amigas, pero sobresaltando únicamente a la corredora de la coleta—. Cuando uno de tus amigos me mostró lo que pasó, no podía creerlo —admitió, risueño.

— ¿A-Amigos?

La rubia arrastró la palabra antes de girarse hacia los últimos equipos que todavía alistaban las cosas para marcharse, como era el caso de Rip Clutchgoneski y Max Schnell. No obstante, cuando amagó a darse la vuelta, se chocó contra el piloto del #1, provocando una muy madura risilla tanto de parte de Mater como de Sally, que también compartieron una mirada cómplice al instante.

— ¿Sigues sin poder esperar para ver a Francesco _di nuovo_ , McQueen? —burló el italiano, sin pensárselo dos veces para abrazarla por la cintura, evitando así que la muchacha tratase de escapar cuando la veía directamente a los ojos.

—Ya quisieras —negó, apartándose lo más que podía—. ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Tengo algunas cosas que resolver antes de poder perder tiempo contigo.

Si bien su tono no era arisco, sonaba cansado, aunque si eso no daba ninguna pista sobre lo que ocurría, el que Sally, desde su lugar, mostrase la foto que seguía en la pantalla de su móvil, dispersaba cualquier duda posible.

— ¿Gorvette, ÇaRoule y Camino? —quiso asegurarse, evitando la sorna.

—Creo que las que lo debieron subir primero debieron ser Mia y Tia —respondió Sally, pensativa—, Flo les había confiscado los celulares para cuando regresaron de su descanso porque se estaba distrayendo mucho.

—Pero ellos debieron compartirlo con todos —bufó Lady, recargándose contra su supuesto rival para ocultar su rostro en su hombro— y eso es _casi_ peor que haber grabado algo…

—Ya, McQueen.

—Deberías tomarlo como más publicidad gratuita —apoyó la otra chica presente cuando Francesco palmeaba levemente la espalda de la rubia—, ¿no era eso lo que Harv te animaba?

Otra vez, Lady pareció no reaccionar.

El que su nombre estuviera en boca de millones no era tan divertido como antes… _¡sino mucho mejor!_

No podía dejar que nadie más viese la victoriosa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro... no hasta que estuviese preparada para enfrentar los mismos rumores que ella seguía incitando, con la frente en alto y del mejor modo posible.

Ser una chica mala tenía sus beneficios.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta! Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, sólo ignore ese final (?),_ la intención es que llegase a una media de 4K y quiero creer que casi se consiguió sin llegar a forzarse x'D7.  
RLY, espero no haber arruinado cualquier expectativa que pudiesen tener~ porque sigo sin estar segura de que pasó por ahí (?), aunque no me quejaré como siempre... sé que Lady me odia lo que yo la amo (?), y confío en que no haya quedado tan mal uwo(8) o, al menos, entretuviese/distrajese un poco del alboroto de las fiestas~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 _ **BTW~, ¡feliz año nuevo a todo el que esté leyendo esto! Este año llegué tarde para otra dramosa Navidad )':, así que van felicitaciones atrasadas por ello x'3.**_


End file.
